New Republic
"We, the Beings of the Galaxy, in order to form a free union of planets, establish justice, provide for common peace and prosperity, and to secure liberty for all beings, do ordain and establish this New Republic. Let the stars sing! Let the planets shout! Let the Republic begin!" -Excerpt from the Declaration of the New Republic. The New Republic sits firmly at the core of the galaxy as the arbiter of freedom and peace. With their massive fleet and naval forces the Republic defends those with no voice against evils that silence them. The might of the Republic has become to sword of liberation, and the shield of peace. The ever present threat of the Empire has given the need for the Republic to mass an armed force to combat them. Within these forces come examples of defenders of peace, and messengers of freedom. Such as Rogue Squadron, and the imposing New Republic Fleet. From the angels of space, to the monoliths of peace, the Republic stands firmly to defend rights of all beings. Government The Republic is formed by voluntary planets to represent their people, and give voice to their needs. The internal Senate allows closed door politics, and as such allowed more informal debates to quickly ratify any issues. At the head of this body is the New Republic President, who takes command as the Senate Leader, and Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces. With the advisers of Starfighter Command, Fleet, Navy, Bomber Command, and the Financial Chairmen, the command of the Republic exists with a democratic feel unlike any other. Such practices allow no need of bureaucrats that take away from the peace and freedom which the Republic stands for. With many people taking command of the various parts of the Republic, the needs for whatever cause come quicker and faster then anything else. Territory At the helm of the Republic stands the immense city world of Coruscant. From this massive symbol of peace expands a gentle shield of protection to the thousands of world under the flag of the Republic. Within the core of the Republic stands a testament to what oppression, and hatred can do for a war machine. The peaceful looking work of Mon Calamari hides the true intention of shipyards that give birth to millions of ships that defend the Republic in every way possible. From the massive MC 90 Starcruisers, to the highly mobile Corellian Corvettes. With the aid of the Coruscant shipyards, and many planets offering brave pilots, mechanics, traders, engineers, and whatever role the Republic asks of them. With more and more planets willfully joining the Republic, a stronger military comes with every new planet. Economy The Republic has a saying, "There is no such thing as a free lunch." Such is with everything that fuels the Republic. From the massive trade force that moves the resources, to the mining operations that produce these resources. The Republic has a fine history of traders that have little fear of the growing pirate presence, and the ever present Imperial blockades. Such famous ships and captains have become legends of the days of the Republic. From the ships of Deathstalker, to the more romantic Scott Free, the trade of the Republic is harder to stop then every before, although fancy smugglers and blockade runners mean nothing if you have nothing to move. In such cases, the mining operations of the Republic bring the true tools of modern life into reality. With the work of the two forces the economy of the Republic is strong, and never faltering. Foreign Policy Currently the Republic stands firmly with the helpful guidance and aid of the Jedi. Beyond the Jedi, there exists in the Republic an option for peace with every faction that claims power in the galaxy. Even for a time, an alliance was formed with the Empire against an evil Cooperate Sector Alliance. With it's open door policy the Republic is always open to alliances and cease-fire agreements, despite past histories. This does not, however, mean that a total acceptance of other cultures exists within the sprawling boundaries. However, unlike other cultures and governments, the New Republic maintains a non-xenophobic stance, despite multiple efforts to discriminate against other species and systems from within the Republic by minor groups and factions. Also, the government, despite its openness, does not tolerate acts of violence or inhumane actions within its borders or without. This stance has led to numerous raids, resistance supplying, and rescue attempts when a people were threatened by such enemies. Culture The culture of the Republic is much like it's armed forces, economy ability, and political system, extremely diverse. Countless cultures have infused into a large mixing bowl of traditions and people. The culture itself is divided by its internal factions: the civilians, the traders, and the military. Civilian culture is by far the most diverse in the Republic, from the thousands of refugees funneling in from the Empire and Hutt space, to the natural born republicans. This side of the culture affects the Senate, and President the most. For such reason the tyranny of a military, like the Empire, doesn't exist and offers an example of what freedom brings. Daily life is dependant upon one's trade and, as with any truly free society, one can rise in position through merit and will rather than mere under-the-table deals and pay-offs. This is one of the great parts of the Republic's civilian way of living that has allowed her and her populous to flourish, both economically and socially. The trading arm of the civilization holds the fables, the stories, and the legends of both the trade runs and the battles that shape the galaxy. These are the men that see it all, from the horrors of the Maw, the graveyard of Alderaan, the paradise that is Cloud City, and beyond. These pilots share their experiences to those who fight, and those who don't, providing a more complete look on the galaxy at large. Many can be found aboard planetary cantinas or docked in the many galactic picket ships that guard the Republic's trade lanes, sharing their tales of an escort's heroism, or narrowly avoiding being caught by an enemy interceptor. The military adds it's own traditions and customs to the mix. With the ravages of defending harmony, to the bloodshed of the front lines. Each pilot, marine, admiral, soldier, everyone tells of the horrors of war, and the honor of friends that are more like family. Such stories fuel the romantic image of war that makes such squadrons like Rogue seem like gods amongst men. Such honor is paid in blood, and as such the culture of the military is the darkest and the most realistic. Beyond the overall personality of the New Republican armed forces are the singular traits and traditions of each battle group, squadron, and soldier. The fighter elite of Rogue squadron brings with it an air of mystique and generally a higher degree of professionalism when in action, contrasting the bombing elite of Echo, whose light-hearted and cocky attitude belie their true skills. The squadrons of old also brought different modes and methods into the mix. The elder Eagle squadron held the generally more mature and stoic of the fighter corps, flying headlong into combat without any regard of the odds in order to aid their fellows. Wraith was a squadron that, despite its loner tendencies on the battlefield, held possibly the most mellow of the higher echelons, calculating every action undertaken, as any reconnaissance soldier usually is. In the larger field is the Navy, comprising of an elite command and a large cache of new and lower-ranked pilots. These men and women, almost like civilians, all share different personalities and bring with them a great deal of trouble for their superiors. The Fleet is made up of the officers who have gained the honor of captaining the Republic's larger ships of war. On occasion, these soldiers are chosen for their aptitude in tactics, as would be expected, but are also chosen for bravery, a stoic bearing, and on occasion insanity. Overall, this melting pot creates a personable and professional fighting force that brings beings from all walks of life into one place to fight for a common goal. =Squadrons= In the years the Republic has grown several squadrons have come and gone into the history books. Leading the Republic's squadron is Starfighter Command, and as their flagship squadron, the infamous Rogue Squadron. While Rogue remains the symbol of the Republic's legacy in fighters, several other squadrons have come to represent the very definition of their operational profession. Rogue Squadron Rogue are the Elites, the priests and cardinals of the starfighter faith. Rogue has proven time and time again that they represent the very excellence of fighter combat, and today hold the honor of the Republic Echo Squadron While hot rods and cockyness lead the world of fighters, the jocks have come to terms with the fact that "A bomber is always better then a coffin," when it comes to capital ships. While most fighters can evade the slow moving turbo lasers the revival of the quad boats have brought terror to the fighters yet again. So Echo has yet again taken the glory away from the fighters when the caps come rolling in. Wraith Squadron With Rogue showing off to the cameras, the special operations fall to Wraith. Wraith has a long history of both being the recon squadron for Echo and Fleet, and SpecOps missions. Wraith are little known to the outside world, but to those of Starfighter command, and the squadrons they are legends as that of Rogue. The New Republic Navy The New Republic Navy is the main bulk of the New Republics starfighter force, Flying the well known X-wing and A-wings into battle! It also serves as the training ground for the New Republics recruits, who then move on to a Squadron. Category: Factions